fruitsbasketstoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Misaki Sohma
Misaki Sohma Uiterlijk: Misaki is een rustig, maar toch wel gewelddadig meisje. Ze heeft een ovaal bleek gezicht en lang blauw haar. Ze lijkt dus niet op Momiji. Ze heeft paars-blauwe ogen en ze is alleen vrolijk wanneer ze bij vrienden is. Ze draagt meestal rokjes die haar moeder voor haar maakt. Ze verzameld haarspulletjes die vroeger van een familielid waren. Bv.: Van haar moeder of oma. Ze heeft dan ook bij elke outfit een haarspeld of ander haarasccesoire aan. Je kan haar het meest vinden in een dierenasiel. Want ze houdt héél veel van dieren en als ze daar niet is, is ze bij haar katje Kazira. Waar ze heel veel van houdt. Persoonlijkheid: Misaki is lief, maar snel boos. Ze zal er altijd zijn voor haar vrienden. Als je haar boos maakt (wat snel gebeurd) veranderd ze in een wolf en kan ze erge schade aandoen. Ze kan je zelfs in het ziekenhuis jagen. Ze verzameld haaraccesoires van vroeger die van iemand geweest zijn. Ze houdt van dieren en je zal haar dan ook bijna altijd vinden in de buurt van dieren, als ze niet bij andere dieren is. Dan is ze bij haar eigen katje Kazira, waar ze héél véél van houdt en haar dan ook verwend en vertroetelt. Ze speelt viool, zonder dat ze erbij nadenkt wat ze speelt. Ze speelt het liefst met haar vriendinnen die natuurlijk ook allemaal een ander instrument spelen. Wanneer haar moeder weg, is zorgt Misaki heel graag voor Momiji. Geschiedenis: Misaki is geboren op 25 juni. de belangrijkste persoon in haar leven is haar moeder. Ze had bijna nooit een goede band met haar moeder, tot haar vader stierf en ze wel moest praten met haar moeder. Nadien hadden Misaki en haar moeder een band die nooit meer kapot ging. Misaki was gefascineerd door de verhalen die haar moeder vertelde over haar jeugd. Als Misaki's moeder even weg was, zorgde Misaki voor haar broertje Momiji. Iets wat ze wel graag deed. Toen ze oud genoeg was ging ze eropuit om mensen te leren kennen en zo kwam ze terecht bij de Sohma's waar ze al snel bevriend werdt met Tsuki, Myazakki en Myuu. Ze heeft daar dan ook een relatie gekregen met Kureno, die haar alles geeft wat haar hart haar begeert, al wil ze dat soms helemaal niet dat Kureno zoveel voor haar koopt. Na een tijdje heeft ze dan ook haar broer Momiji voorgesteld aan de Sohma's. Hij vind het bij de Sohma's heel leuk en komt dan ook bijna elke dag langs. Misaki heeft ook veel gehuild toen haar moeder een kindje verloren was. Ze had twee weken geleefd en heette Kazira. Relaties: Sohma Kureno Misaki leerde Kureno kennen in het huis van de Sohma's. Ze waren eerst gewoon heel goede vrieden, maar na een tijdje begonnen ze iets voor elkaar te voelen. Tsuki hielp Misaki een beetje om het te kunnen vertellen aan Kureno. Uiteindelijk heeft ze het dan ook gezegd en heeft ook Kureno gezegd dat hij van haar houdt. Sohma Momiji Momiji is de kleine broer van Misaki. Ze verschillen maar één jaar en kunnen daardoor alles vertellen aan elkaar. Momiji en Misaki begrijpen elkaar heel goed. Dat komt omdat Misaki vaak moest zorgen voor Momiji. Haar moeder was net zwanger van Momiji toen haar vader stierf. Momiji heeft zijn vader dus nooit gekend, maar als hij iets over zijn vader wil weten vraagt hij dat altijd aan Misaki. Sohma Tsuki, Myazakki en Myuu Misaki's beste vrienden van toen ze klein waren. Ze vertellen elkaar altijd alles, alleen echt persoonlijke dingen hoeven ze niet te vertellen. Wanneer één iemand het niet meer goed vind op een school is dat niet erg de rest van de vriendinnen volgen altijd. Ze blijven altijd op dezelfde school. Ze zien elkaar als zusters. Kazira Misaki's katje. Ze kreeg hem voor haar verjaardag van haar moeder. Die weet dat Misaki veel van dieren houdt en altijd al een huisdier wou. Toen ze hem kreeg heeft ze hem 'kazira' genoemd. De naam van haar verloren zusje Misaki is watching Kazira.jpg Misaki en kazira.jpg Misaki en kazira!!.jpg Misaki baseball.jpg Misaki and kazira.jpg Little Myuu.jpg Little Momiji.jpg Little Misaki.jpg Little Misaki!!.jpg Little Misaki with violin.jpg Kleine Tsuki en Myazakki.jpg Kleine Misaki viool.jpg Kazirra.jpg Kazira.jpg Kazira!!.jpg Kazira en misaki.jpg Tsuki met gitaar.jpg Misaki met viool.jpg Myazakki flute.jpeg Myuu piano.jpeg Momiji.jpg Misaki viool.jpg kureno rooster.jpg Kureno smile.jpg Kureno Sohma.jpg Kureno!!.jpg Misaki!!.jpg Misaki met katje.jpg Misaki and tsuki.jpg Misaki met fiets.jpg Myazakki en Tsuki die zich klaarmaken voor school.jpg|Myazakki en Tsuki, Misaki's beste vriendinnen!! Misaki sohma.jpeg Mya, tsu and missy.jpg Tsuki, myazakki and misaki.jpg Myazakki, misaki and tsuki.jpeg